Talk:Social Democratic Party
I'll sign up as Scribner, just put me on the list. Don't mention anything about him being a former business men, he doesn't like it. Zackatron 00:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Would Irving Gerald La Blaca be accepted into this party? The Master's Voice 07:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Irving may be accepted as well. HORTON11 14:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Is he not too right-wing for your taste? The Master's Voice 14:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't mind. To have greater political variety is good I think. Anyways we do have some right-wing aspects. HORTON11 15:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like, far-right aspects? I honestly doubt it. The Master's Voice 15:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not far-right, but some neoconservatism. 15:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::This marraige would never happen Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then UNS it is, my friend. Hope I do not let you down! The Master's Voice 15:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Could we please use a rose as the logo? Zackatron 21:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : We could use the rose as a secondary logo. It is mostly a symbol though. HORTON11 21:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I've never really liked the box logo of the Social Democratic parties in Europe, Labour in the UK uses the rose as the main logo. Zackatron 21:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I cna try and integrate a rose into our box logo. HORTON11 21:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sounds good. Zackatron 21:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Here's my proposed logo. HORTON11 21:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: (not apart of the party) Like the new proposed loogo. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks! :::: Love the logo, so good! Nathaniel Scribner 00:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks. It is quite nice and colorful. HORTON11 01:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ®evolution? Unlike CPL.nm, the SDP is more evolutionary instead of revolutionary. - Would you mind changing this sentence? The CPL.nm is indeed revolutionary in its thought, but our strategy is one of gradual yet steady evolution. I suggest writing 'The SDP is less radical and yet more evolutionary than the CPL.nm', would that be okay with you? 05:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Liberal Seeing as the SDP is alittle to revolutionary for me, I was woundering if I could leave to join the LDP? I've always been a liberal and some what a centrist not a far-left. It seems to me that hardcore socialism has begun to fall from my ideology. Nathaniel Scribner 23:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿You'd be welcome. Also, I don't think the SDP is really socialist. They seem more like centre-left to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Its not, its more of a social democratic party, I'm not sure why I called it hardcore socialism. Well durning the talk about the taxing, you've been more on the idea of fair taxation instead of slapping the rich with a big tax burden. Nathaniel Scribner 00:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I support taxing the rich more than the poor but not too much. Are you going to join the LDP? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I was wanting to wait for Horton to come back, so I could tell him that I'm leaving and not be rude :d Nathaniel Scribner 00:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Why not tell him right now, and then he'll know when he comes back? ... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I hope my comments on the taxation debate didn't trigger this? The SDP is more in for social democracy whereas the CPL.nm clearly advocates democratic socialism. I'd hate to scare people away from moderate leftists. 07:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I've always been in RL a social liberal, so you really didn't scare me away from being a lefty. I just wanted to work with a more liberal party, and yes the taxation debate did some what trigger me joining the LDP with TimeMaster's position being closely as mine. Nathaniel Scribner 07:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Your always welcome with the UNS. As for our view on taxes; it is definetely not our biggest issue which means we can still come to an agreement on that. The Master's Voice 08:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you Master, but I don't see my self on the dark side anytime soon. "Join the dark side, its fun." :D Nathaniel Scribner 08:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::It is fun, brother, trust me. Though I can't exactly say Communism is a shining beacon of light either, now is it? Know that you are welcome within our party if you, like us, greatly dislike that ever present "political correctness" ruining just about every debate there is. The Master's Voice 08:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Political correctness, are you talking about the non-segregated schools of Lovia or the bath rooms that don't have the word's 'White' or 'Colored'? Nathaniel Scribner 08:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Who knows what the future holds in store for us? I believe the glorious days of our ancestors will return during our lifetimes. The Master's Voice 08:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::What I refer to is that I hope that we can be proud of our ethnicity without instantly being labeled a racist and a bigot, as is the case nowadays. The Master's Voice 08:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Being proud of your ethnicity? I can deal with that if it means a common cultural and historical inheritance rather than your color of skin. 10:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. But in my opinion a black man can never be a true Afrikaner nor can a white man ever be a true Zulu. They simply wouldn't be accepted. The people within the same ethnicity typically and historically belong to the same race (although they could belong to different subgroups within that particular race). The Master's Voice 10:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC)